<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crash Landing in the Savage Land by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478600">Crash Landing in the Savage Land</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Crash Landing, First Aid, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Savage Land (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wakes up in the middle of the Savage Land.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AA Stony Server Bingo, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crash Landing in the Savage Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt <a href="https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png">“Savage Land”</a> [C4]</p><p>And for day 10 of <a href="https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated">Whumptober 2020</a>. Prompt: Trail of Blood</p><p>Also for the <a href="https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/211156.html">Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 11</a> prompt  <a href="https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/621171124337852416/my-card-for-round-11-of-the-hurtcomfort-bingo"> Wild Card [N3]</a>. I chose to use the prompt "Blood Loss".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing he notices when he wakes up if the too bright light hitting his eyes. The second it that the bed beneath him is a lot harder then he remembers. Deep in his gut he knew something wasn’t right. Tony blinks his eyes open and rolls over with a groan.</p><p>He wasn’t at home in bed. All around him was a horrifyingly familiar forest, he recognises all the plants surrounding him, ones that he knows should be long since extinct.</p><p>The savage land.</p><p>Tony sits up, eyeing his surroundings. He glances down at his armour. It was pretty banged up, but intact. Several parts were missing and broken off. Aside from a few scratches and bruises he seemed fine. He seemed to have outdone himself with the shock absorbers in the armour. It was a shame that the suit was probably too damaged to repair.</p><p>Everything quickly starts coming back to him. Doom was going to use what was left of the Cabal’s base to set up his own outpost on the island. He and Steve had set out to stop him, but doom had weapons they hadn’t expected.</p><p>Some sort of sonic missile had hit the jet.</p><p>Crash landing into a forest. Trees breaking and giving way as he slams through them.</p><p>Tony quickly shoots to his feet and looks around.</p><p>
  <em>Where was Steve?</em>
</p><p>He looks through the bushes, desperately hopping to find Steve unharmed. All around the area was shuddering debris from the crash.</p><p>Tony hinds a huge gouge in the earth where something heavy had landed at an increasable speed. “Oh god” he whispers. He carefully steps into the gauge and inspects the blood stained soil.</p><p>On a broken sheet of metal he finds a strip of blue Kevlar from Steve’s uniform. Steve was here. Steve had made this hole.</p><p>He hopes that the reason Steve was not here was that he got up and walked off, not that something found him first.</p><p>Tony finds a trail of blood and follows it. With each step Tony takes his heart sinks lower into his stomach. There was too much blood.</p><p>A million scenarios flash through his mind of what could have happened. Each worse than the one before.</p><p>He picks up his pace, tripping on sticks, plants and the old chunk of metal as he rushes through the forest following the blood trail.</p><p>Tony finds Steve laying against the trunk of a large tree, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. The man was drenched in his own blood but looked relatively whole. He lets out a sigh of relief and walks over.</p><p>He crouches down beside Steve, laying a hand on the man’s shoulder.</p><p>Steve awakes with a jerk, his body stiffing up under Tony’s hand. A blood slick hand closes around his wrist, the grip is shaky and weak. It takes a frighteningly long time before Tony sees recognition fill Steve’s bloodshot eyes. But when he does, Steve lets go of his wrist and sags back against the tree with a pained groan.</p><p>“Tony” the man mumbles, his eyes falling shut.</p><p>“What are you doing all the way over here?” Tony asks. He removes his armour carefully and sets it down by the tree before taking off his shirt. He tears the shirt into strips to use as makeshift bandages. “You should have stayed where you were. It would have been easier to find you for starts. More importantly, look at you. What were you doing walking around like this, Steve? What were you thinking?”</p><p>“-Was all cover’d in blood. Didn’ wan’ta draw any dinos to you.” The man says, letting out a weak laugh only makes Tony’s chest tighten with worry. Steve’s breath sounds way to wet for Tony’s linking, like the man had blood in his lungs. But it didn’t seem to be causing Steve and distress at the moment so he would leave it be for now.</p><p>Tony inspects Steve’s injuries. Unfortunately it had been long enough for Steve’s body to already have started to heal itself. Parts of Steve’s uniform was already being healed into Steve’s skin. With a little work he could sharpen and sterilise a bit of debris into a knife, but at this point trying to remove the uniform from Steve’s healing wounds would probably do the man more harm than good. It would be best to save that for when they got back and had a full medical team and the proper tools to do that.</p><p>With that decided, Tony moves on to trying to identify which of Steve’s wounds were more critical without causing any disturbance. He carefully wraps the bandages around the worst of Steve’s injuries, doing his best to ignore the gasps of pain from Steve.</p><p>“Steve…” Tony groans. “I was protected in my suit, I would have been fine. …I’m barely even scratched up, only a couple of bruises. You on the other hand…”</p><p>“I’ll be okay” Steve says, his blood stained lips curling up in a small smile.</p><p>“You-” Tony lets out a frustrated huff. “You know what? We are not talking about this now. I’m going to save it for when we are back home, then you will remember every word of the lecture I’m going to give you.”</p><p>“I always remember” Steve says.</p><p>“Oh really?” Tony scoffs. “Because you could have fooled me. I know we’ve talked about this, you and your bad habit of self-sacrificing.”</p><p>“…Tony…”</p><p>“Damn it, Steve, one day-…” Tony brakes off, swallowing down the lump in this throat. “One day it’ll be the end of you, I know it.” Tears burn behind his eyes.</p><p>“No, it won’t”</p><p>“How can you be so sure?” He cries.</p><p>“Because I have you.”</p><p>Tony buries his head in his hands with a frustrated groan. “Steve, this is not the time for any of your sappy bullshit.” He says. Not when he came so close to losing Steve and said sappy bullshit.</p><p>“I always know you’ve got my back. No matter what is thrown at me. If I fall…”</p><p>“I’ll catch you” Tony finishes.</p><p>Steve reaches out his hand towards Tony and Tony catches it in his own. He brings Steve’s hand to his mouth, kissing each of the man’s knuckles.</p><p>Tony does a final look over of Steve’s injuries, making sure all the bandages were laying where they should, before laying himself next to Steve. He grabs his armour and pulls it into his lap and gets to work fixing the communication system.</p><p>He throws an arm around Steve and pulls him close, tucking him against his side. “Get some rest” he whispers into Steve’s dirty hair. “I keep watch. I’m sure the team will be here to rescue us in no time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>